kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr Ping
|} Mr. Ping is one of the supporting characters in the Kung Fu Panda franchise. He is Po's adoptive father, and the owner of the most popular noodle shop in theValley of Peace. Mr. Ping discovered Po when he was a young cub, and soon after adopted him. Coming from a line of noodle chefs, Mr. Ping considered his work deeply fulfilling and taught his son all about noodle-making, hoping that Po would take over the family business in time. However, he has since accepted the differing ambitionsof his son, and is proud of his role as the Dragon Warrior. 黑猫警长之吃丈夫的螳螂 Contents http://kungfupanda.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Ping# hide#Biography ##Earlier years ##In Kung Fu Panda ##In Kung Fu Panda Holiday ##In Legends of Awesomeness ##In Art of Balance ##In Kung Fu Panda 2 ##In Kung Fu Panda 3 #Personality #Abilities #Relationships ##Po ##Scorpion ##Gah-ri #Clothing #Trivia #Gallery ##Images ##Videos #Quotes #See alsoReferences Biographyedit Earlier yearsedit Mr. Ping was born to his father, the noodle-maker and owner of the Noodle Shop. It is assumed that as Mr. Ping grew older, he eventually received the "Noodle Dream" and told his father about it, who then knew it was time to tell him the "secret ingredient" of the noodle soup and have him take over the shop. He did so, and as time passed, Mr. Ping eventually inherited the noodle shop from his father.[6] Young Mr. Ping finding baby Po One day, while gathering the new shipment of vegetables he had ordered, Mr. Ping found a baby panda in one of the shipment's radish crates. Surprised, he looked around and waited for someone to come find the infant. When no one came, he turned to bring in the cabbages, but hearing the child cry, he decided to keep the child until someone came looking for him. Quickly finding out that the infant was too big and heavy to carry in, he led him inside with a trail of dumplings. He bathed him, fed him, nurtured him, and grew to love him until he came to realize that no one was coming for the child. He then made two life-altering decisions: he would never use radishes in his noodle soup, and he would raise the child as his own son. Mr. Ping then named the baby panda "Xiao[7] Po" (小宝?).[8] A portrait of young Po and a younger Mr. Ping Since then, Mr. Ping had raised Po in the noodle shop, teaching him all he knew as a noodle-maker and aspired that one day, his adopted son would take over the restaurant just as he did from his own father. It never bothered him when Po broke a plate or messed up an order, because to him, his son was a hero.9 Until the events in the second film, neither he nor Po ever brought up how different they were from each other, because despite their physical differences, both father and son share a deep mutual love and respect. This shows mainly in the first film in how Po cannot bear to disappoint his father about his differing ambitions, while Mr. Ping eventually comes to respect his son's decisions enough to neither protest nor interfere after the panda is dubbed the Dragon Warrior Gallery Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-1023.jpg|Yeah Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-1021.jpg|Yeah2 Trivia Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:2012 Category:Animals Category:Nicktoons Category:Flying Category:Adult Category:Birds